Old Habits: Smoking
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: Whatever happens in the future, surely there was a connection before. Be it in the 1st Family or the 10th, the Rain still owns the Storm! UgetsuxG one-shot, ft. 8059.


**Disclaimer:** I'm not that brilliant -weeps-

**AN: **I demand UgetsuxG fics! Where are they?! This just hit me while I was driving and in just a few seconds, the idea formed a one-shot x33 I'm not entirely sure of their personalities but if they're anything like the Vongola Decimo family, then so be it. Only, I have a feeling that the Primo family is much more sophisticated and well-behaved. I think...

* * *

Ugetsu trailed his eyes away from the documents in hand and paused them on a certain red-headed Storm Guardian. Unaware, or mainly he just doesn't care, the Italian lit his cigar and blew out a puff of smoke. Ahh… That felt so much better…

"Hey G, do you really have to do that?" Ugetsu never took his eyes off the Italian sitting at the far end of the couch. "I mean, we're in the library after all."

G blew out another mouthful of smoke before turning to glare at the Rain Guardian. "It's freakin 3am in the morning and there's a due report, I need a stress outlet! Besides, if you don't like it, go to the other reading section in the west wing!"

"But the materials I need for the reports are here."

The Italian had no intention on stopping. To prove his point, G took another sip at his cigar.

Silence issued.

Then the Rain Guardian spoke again.

"Smoking is bad for your health you know. Why don't you try meditating to release stress instead?"

There it was. That cheerful, goofy smile…

G raised an eyebrow at the Japanese.

"Heh, keep your Japanese traditions to yourself, you stupid flute-player."

Another puff of smoke…

"I like putting the cancer stick in my mouth. Plus, my health is none of your concern."

"But it's Giotto's concern, right?"

G's eyes narrowed.

"Don't use the boss' name against me."

"As Guardians we have to look out for each other right?"

"…"

G looked away, trying to ignore the Japanese, focusing his eyes on the reports in his hands. Ugetsu's gaze never faltered and G felt like his eyes were burning a hole into his head.

"Cheh!"

He took the cigar out of his mouth and put it out in the porcelain smoke dish nearby, then turned to glare at the other.

"There! Happy now?"

Ugetsu smiled in response while G mumbled something in a strange language that he knew the Japanese wouldn't understand. They returned to their work and merely minutes have past, G threw down the papers on the coffee table. Standing up, he made his way past the Rain Guardian, only to have the other glance up at him.

"Where are you going?"

Frustrated, G turned back with a glare.

"The kitchen! To get something to put in my mouth! Or are you going to tell me that eating at this time of day is bad for digestion?!"

Like he said, it was freakin 3am in the morning. Both hadn't had enough sleep considering the missions piling up around the past few days. The Storm Guardian was obviously agitated.

G's statement was answered with a blank stare. He heaved a sigh… _Seriously, why do I even bother…_

That goofy grin was back in place.

"Hey G, why don't you try something else for a change?"

"Hah? Like what?"

The Rain Guardian stood up and walked towards the other. G couldn't help but narrow his eyes once more. The Japanese was tall. Much taller than him, and he had a feeling that the other was just trying to mock him when he stood directly before him, looking down at the Italian.

"What?"

Ugetsu merely smiled as he leaned in and placed his lips firmly on top of the Italian's.

G froze.

Ugetsu took the chance to slip his arms around the other, pulling him closer while adding a bit more pressure into his kiss. Asari Ugetsu had many talents. And it seems like his new found talent was enough to make the Storm Guardian weak in his knees. When he slipped his tongue into the smaller male's mouth, by instincts, G pushed the other away.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" His face flustered, breathing heavy.

"Well, you said you wanted something in your mouth." The Rain Guardian smiled. Smartass…

"And what the hell made you think I wanted THAT in my mouth?! The hell! Aren't you Japanese suppose to be sacred and… and not sticking a man's tongue into another man's mouth?! We're both guys!"

Ugetsu chuckled. If the Italian could see his own flustered expression now and his way of spouting protests, he would die of embarrassment!

"Maa… Maa… Traditions aren't always right you know? Moreover, this is healthy, isn't it?"

The Rain Guardian approached once more.

"I-Idiot! How is this healthy?!" G's legs wouldn't obey. He was stuck on the spot as Ugetsu's arms circled his waist.

"Blood circulation…" He breathed into the Italian's ears, then resumed to closing the distance between their lips.

.

.

After a deep long, breathy make out session that landed them on the couch, G pulled back long enough to ask.

"How… How the hell are we suppose to do our reports… Like this?"

Ugetsu chuckled through short breaths.

"I'm sure Giotto would understand. It's the privilege of being best friends after all."

"Wait, wha- mmngh…"

.

.

.

.

.

Back in present day…

"Oi, Yamamoto! Give me back my cigarettes!"

For Yamamoto, one thing about being tall is that he can hold up the cigarettes while the Italian jumped for them in front of him. It was an amusing sight to see.

"But Gokudera, these things cause cancer."

"So what? I like my cancer pack. Now give it back!" He made another jump for it.

Yamamoto merely extended them further out of the Storm Guardian's reach. Gokudera growled. Reaching for his pockets, Yamamoto knew what the tinier male was trying to pull out. Thank god for his reflex skills, he pressed a chaste kiss on the Storm Guardian's lips, successfully stunning the other into submission.

"Let's go home shall we?" With a glorified smile intact, he pulled the wide-eyed Italian along.

Heritage from ancestors… It's a scary thing…

* * *

Hoped that was satisfying. I am now officially a die-hard fan of KHR pairings. They're so fun to *coughmanipulatecough* write.

Reviews are loved~ Very much loved~ x33


End file.
